Obliviously broken
by AryaMartell
Summary: Drac/Herm Har/Gin Ron/OC. Hermione's childhood friend joins the cast and steals Ron's heart well Draco steals Hermione's, And as this goes on Harry and Ginny's love is tested cuz they're in the middle of their friend messy break-up!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay here is a stupid little story I came up with. everyone has to go back to school for there last year and redo what ever year they where in when the war broke out. Let me know if there is anything you think I should change I'm take a chara from on of my other stories (just to make it easier for me) Let me know if you like her okay! **

**I OWN NOTHING!!!! IF I did would I am writing FanFics? No!**

**Oh and one more thing the chara is named after a woodland sprit for Shakespeare NOT Ariel the little mermaid! Kinda' like me! (Yes my REAL name is Ariel and this rant has gone on for to long! On with the story!)**

Chapter one; The –Oblivious- girl

The doors to the great hall _slammed_ open and everyone looked up from their dinner to see a girl our age standing in the door way. Ron, Harry, Ginny and I all shared a look. The girl was nether pretty nor way she ugly with long dirty blonde hair tied up in a very out-of-style high pony-tail, and eyes hidden behind rectangular glasses that looked like the kind that even knew what color they wanted to be for the minute let alone the day. Not only that but she was –_tall-_ with that perfect movie-star-like hour-glass figure. I almost envied how she could walk so tall, and proudly though the great hall with everyone looking at her they way we did.

_She looks to familiar! Like that person you see in the streets and you swear you know them from grade school but then they're gone!_ I thought looking at her. I looked more closely at her; she had in head phones hidden with in the long locks of hair she left free from the pony-tail, her button up top was left un-buttoned to show off a black tank top, then there where her dark blue boot cut jeans. Her red and gold house tie was 'round her waist like a belt.

_Over all –very- out of style clothes and hair, but, she TOTALLY pulls it off._

"Look at her tie, she a **Gryffindor**!" Ron was saying under his breath.

She had stopped before the professes now, and McGonagall stood to address the girl, "Well Ariel Bodolf I have to say I am happy to see at our school but you know-"

"Hate to cute you off teacher but I just got here and all I feel like, for lack of a better term, _or just lazy-ness_, I feel like sitting down to eat then get all the need paper work from you in the morning."

It clicked then.

"Very well you know where to side and all." McGonagall was saying as Ariel turned on her heel and meet my eyes.

"Herm-herm!" Her eyes little up.

I was right, "Air," I smiled, and Ariel broke into a run down the hall.

I stood up just in to get in hit with I hug I –happily- returned. Ariel and I had been child hood friends before her real family had picked her up after a –very- messy devoice. She even had to live with her mother's half sister who happened to be my mother's friend.

'Herm-herm! I missed you –so- much!" she was yelling and crushing me in a hug. "I –never- not in bill-jill-ion years thought I'd see you here a'!" she said throwing in a made up word. "I mean your 'rents are both non-magical and all! Ya, know how my dad was all ways say 'bout how magic was in the Bodolf family and all well I think you get now right a'?" she spook with a Canadian accent as always.

"Yes, yes I get it." I said pulling down the still chanting childhood friend who started to ask Ron and Ginny about their hair as if she had known them for years some how everyone else had started talking too.

"So," Ron was saying. "Did Hermione like books when she was younger too?"

"Oh, yes I love books too but I only read the kind that teach you nothing 'bout anything normal people would call useful. My fav books are 'bout fantasy and magic and all that fun stuff!"

We where on our way to the Gryffindor common room and Ron and Ariel had yet to stop talking, together the two of them could waste time –all- day long, and get nothing done.

"So you'll be in our year?" Harry asked.

"Yes now that girl looks like someone I could have a –wonderful- little chat with a'." Ariel said before flirting off down the hall to talk with Luna, before starting up a pillar.

"Are you sure? Won't a Wrackspurt try and hurt you?" Luna was say loudly and causing many passer bys to gawk.

"Oh I think not, after all they don't seem to like me I'm much more worried 'bout a bored nymph now they can be trouble some. Is there any fresh water near by I've been hoping to find a fresh water nymph for years."

The two of them started a back and fourth discussion about nymphs and Wracksputs as Ariel got a pair of shoes out of a gargoyles mouth.

_I'm never thought that Luna and Ariel would but such good friends._

"Hey Herm-herm, Ron, Luna, someone, just how should I get down? I never thought that part though." Ariel said as we all tried to suppress our laughter.

"I'll tell one thing," Ron said. "I think this is going to be a great year for everyone I can just feel."

We all couldn't help but agree.


	2. Mistletoe and The Broken Boy

**Okay here the next part of a stupid little story I came up with. Everyone has to go back to school for there last year and redo what ever year they where in when the war broke out. Let me know if there is anything you think I should change I'm take a chara from on of my other stories (just to make it easier for me) let me know if you like her okay! **

**I OWN NOTHING!!!! IF I did would I am writing FanFics? No!**

**Oh and one more thing the chara is named after a woodland sprit for Shakespeare NOT Ariel the little mermaid!**

**On with the story!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Two; the Broken Boy

I was sited between Ginny, and Ariel with the one of the two Patil twins setted on her bed with Lavender Brown, and Katie Bell (even though she is older she had been take in out of school and is thus in her last year), across from us.

"I'm gonna do it!" Ariel yelled out loudly, she had not been talking much as the rest of us made plans for hogsmead.

"I bet I'm gonna regret this but, do _what_ Ariel?" Katie asked with a frown.

"Start a cheer squad." She said as if it was _painfully_ obvious. "All sporting events have squads of cheerleaders doing routes before the sport start, or at the half way mark, when the athletes rest." She stated with a wave of her arm. "Back in Canada my school had a cheer squad, hell I was team captain! Ya, know I when to a muggle school 'cuz my mother and father had me home schooled." She continued.

I remembered how when I was 6 Ariel moved away to Canada I missed her for a long time after then.

"Okay, and where did this come from?" Patil asked, "I mean we've been talk about Hogsmead and you come up with this out of no where."

"I was thinking about how fun it would be to get at lest one girl from each house and start my own cheer squad for Hogwarts!" Ariel said with a nod. "Oh and by the way you all are conscripted."

"I can't fly!" I yelled at Ariel.

"That okay Hermione, you only have to find a way to keep up safe as we do flips from on broom to the next!" she smiled.

"You. Are. Nuts!" Ginny said, "but it would be fun. . ." she trailed off.

"Oh come on Ginny what would Ron say?!" Brown asked sounding horrified.

"Okay the Patils', Katie, and Ginny, Luna, that's," She counted her fingers. "That's six with me seven with Hermy. Oh and Annie from Hufflepuff, then all we need is a Slytherin, and we'll have nine!" She sounded like we had all agreed.

"We _aren't_ going to get out of this are we?" Katie asked sounding submissive.

"Nope!" Came the happy chirp of a reply.

* * *

I walked with Luna down a hall aimlessly it was Saturday and I had just informed her of Ariel's plans for us we had been tasked with finding Annie Bluebell a Hufflepuff in Luna and Ginny's year.

"They put up the mistletoe early this year." Luna said was she spotted another sprig of it.

I just nodded.

"It won't be that hard, you just have to do your best to make sure none of us get hurt to badly." Luna tried to comfort me.

"Ya, till one of you falls!"

"We won't, what don't we get an area set up and have us magically tethered to our brooms!" Luna said happily.

"That may work," I said as we rounded another corner.

There was a loud thudding as I found myself on the floor.

"I'm-" I heard an apologue die on the man's lips as I looked up to see that Draco and I had walked into each other.

Then I gasped and pointed up.

Blaise Zabini was standing at Draco Malfoy's side. Luna had moved forward to help me up and all four of us where standing under mistletoe.

Malfoy grunted grabbed my arm and pulled me up sharply the momentum of which flung me farted then a standing possession so that my lips touched his. It was soft and neither of us moved. I was on my tip toes and lowered my self so that the kiss broke and for a moment I thought I saw a look of hurt behind Draco Malfoy's cruel, cold, slat grey eyes.

But it couldn't be. Draco Malfoy _did not_ care weather or not I kissed him.

_Malfoy wouldn't care, he couldn't be hurt. I was just seeing thing. Yes that it! Just my imagination, nothing more, He wouldn't be hurt from something like, after all he only kissed me because of the mistletoe in the first place! _I told myself. Crushing the hurt feeling I got from my own words. I mean come on; he was, after all, _just Draco Malfoy;_ Cold, Cruel, Hateful, Pureblood, Draco Ferret Malfoy.

* * *

Hermione and I where walk trying to find a Hufflepuff named Annie Bluebell, I had a class with he but we never spoke so I didn't know much about her. I had to admit that the idea of being a Cheerleader exited me Hermione was just worrying too much.

I'm-"Malfoy cut himself off when he saw it was Hermione he had knocked to the ground. I moved forward to help her when she gasped.

We all looked up to see the bright cheer sprig of mistletoe. I had for gotten about that.

Maloy gritted his teeth and pulled Hermione up and forced a kiss on her as Zabini shrugged before opening his arms and offering himself to me.

I would be lying if I said I didn't at least find myself drawn to Zabini. He is beautiful, smart and can be kind.

I toke a step towards him, stood up on my tip toes and planted a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to deepen the kiss.

_I really do fancy this particular Slytherin_, I thought as I smiled into the kiss. _Father always said one should learn to forgive and forget. Would forgive me for loving this man?_ I hoped he would. It would be wonder full if he did then we could be happy. Well I would be would Zabini?_ I hope so but after all I am '_Lonny_' Lovegood._


End file.
